mary's boy (johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Mary es una buena amiga de Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

"Nadie puede decir algo malo de alguien que siempre viste de rosa."

Sherlock se recarga en su Cadillac DeVille sintiéndose fermentado. Si, fermentado. Un ejemplo de que la vida es posible sin oxígeno. Esa palabra le parece correcta, siendo que va por su tercer cigarrillo en el día y apenas es hora de su primera clase. No es que vaya a entrar de todas formas. Sin embargo, él piensa que Mary Morstan tiene razón cuando dice que nadie la juzga, pero también es verdad que el color de la ropa no tiene nada que ver con el asunto. Es un día melancólico, y la niebla que se esparce como el humo de su cigarro le hace pensar en que él realmente ha dejado su casa sin haber desayunado.

"Encanto, sentimentalismo y dulzura." Mary lee, sacando de su bolsa un libro del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Sherlock asiente como si estuviera recibiendo una clase sobre límites con polinomios. Ella da vuelta a la página.

"¿Qué dice del rojo?"

Sólo tiene curiosidad por el color de su auto, ¿de acuerdo?

"Es un activador. Te hace ver enérgico y peligroso."

Sherlock piensa que, tal vez, si es enérgico y peligroso.

Ellos caminan hacia la cafetería sin hacer mucho caso a la gente que les mira. Ya están acostumbrados. Sherlock y Mary son como uno de esos compañeros de aventuras que son ajenos al resto, y tal vez eso es bueno también. Porque Sherlock en realidad se siente como un perdedor la mayoría del tiempo y Mary puede estar un poco obsesionada con el orden y las notas perfectas aunque sólo entre a la mitad de sus asignaturas. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pueda creer, la parte más interesante de su día suele ser el desayuno. Mary no toma una charola, sólo un jugo. Sherlock llena su espacio en la bandeja de metal con una porción de papas fritas, una hamburguesa, una pizza, y una botella de agua mineral. Los dos se hacen paso hasta la mesa en el centro que ellos han adoptado desde que se conocieron en primer grado, y hablan sobre el programa de entrevistas de las nueve, y de los talentos ocultos de Shirley MacLaine. Mary dice que se trata de una futura leyenda, pero Sherlock no le hace mucho caso cuando ella comienza a hablar de modelos. No es su área, siendo honestos.

"¿Sherlock?"

El chico de la chamarra de cuero negra voltea hacia el pasillo, aún sosteniendo una papa con los dedos, y mirando al chico ridículo con el suéter amarrado al cuello y pantalones beige. Trae gel en el cabello y una camisa tipo polo de color rosado, pero él no derrocha encanto. "Graham."

"Es Greg."

Mary reposa sus brazos sobre la mesa y le entrega su total atención. El chico podría desmayarse en ese momento.

"¿Qué quieres, Greg?"

Él voltea directo hacia la puerta doble de la entrada. Señala con la cabeza al chico de traje que platica con uno de los profesores.

"Uh-huh."

"Tu hermano dijo que iría a mi fiesta de la tarde si tú accedes a ir. Así que estás invitado."

Sherlock se toma su tiempo para comer un par de papas más. "¿Y Mary?"

"Ella también puede venir."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Graham. Pero puedes hablarle a ella. No creo que tengas que usarme como un mensajero, aunque ya estés tratando de usarme para llegar a Mycroft."

Mary se ríe. "Es cierto. Es más, Sherlock y yo podríamos llamar a un par de amigos que manejan esas motocicletas tan bellas que se encuentran fuera de la escuela y usarlos para asistir también. ¿No te gustaría, Greg?"

Él palidece. Sherlock le dedica una sonrisa.

"Por favor."

"Tal vez deberías tratarnos mejor. El novio de Mary puede patear tu trasero un día de estos."

Ella no tiene novio.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque nos estás usando."

"No."

"Si."

"Sólo ve. Es la primera vez que me dice que si. Puedo ayudarte para conseguir ese trabajo en la policía del que hablas tanto."

Y eso, de alguna forma, no suena tan mal.

Sherlock termina arrepintiéndose en cuanto ve el inmenso patio, con un camino empedrado y autos estacionados alrededor. Mary ha quedado en llegar allí, porque ella le ha dicho que es mejor actuar como un par de personas que se conocen en una fiesta para parecer sociables. Ella ha estado preocupada últimamente, y es que parece que será nominada para la reina del baile y no hay nada más deprimente que aparecerse del brazo de tu mejor amigo cuando puedes invitar a algún chico lindo que juega americano o, ya soñando, de la mano de un universitario. Sherlock sólo le dijo que debería de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él porque, según su madre, ellos eran la mala influencia del otro. Y tal vez no se refería a la escuela, sino a los defectos que solían encontrar en las parejas del otro. O a todo el tiempo que pasaban fuera de casa.

"¿Greg vive aquí?" Su hermano no parece estar impresionado. En su mente podría estar pensando en pasteles.

Él asiente y toca a la puerta. Graham los deja pasar de inmediato, y cuando Sherlock se separa para buscar a Mary, él entrega toda su atención en Mycroft. Lo comienza a presentar con un grupo de jóvenes que se encuentran en medio de un juego de billar. Él se une a la conversación mientras toma un taco y Greg le entrega la tiza. Entonces Sherlock deja de prestar atención.

Camina por la sala, ignorando las miradas que lo siguen por todo el camino. Decide que todo le aburre, y sube las escaleras de caracol sin tener algo en la mente. Ignora el bullicio de abajo y se concentra en las fotos sobre la pared. Greg en su partido de rugby, Greg esto, Greg aquí y allá. Suficiente de Greg. Saca un cigarro y lo prende en el pasillo; se pasea alrededor admirando los jarrones colocados en las esquinas, y cuando se cansa de fumar, lo deja en uno de ellos. Está a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando alguien le toca del hombro. Un chico de cabello como la arena, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta oscura, que trae la colilla de su cigarro en la mano.

"Olvidaste esto."

Sherlock la toma con cuidado y la lanza al otro lado del pasillo.

"Gracias."

Él baja, sin darle tiempo al chico para que le devuelva la colilla una vez más. Vuelve a la sala, para encontrar a Mary sentada en uno de los sillones con su bolso sobre las piernas. Le hace un gesto y ambos caminan a la mesa de bocadillos para hablar. Sherlock se sirve del ponche rojo que reside en un tazón de cristal, y también le da un vaso a Mary mientras ella le cuenta sobre lo que tuvo que hacer para asistir. "Tendrás que salir con Molly."

"¿Quién?" Él no la conoce. No todavía.

"La chica de mi proyecto de Economía del Hogar. Tuve que convencerla de hacerlo todo ella sola."

Sherlock va a responder, pero algo cae en su bebida. Él no tiene que fijarse para saber de qué se trata. Hay alguien frente a él, de nuevo _ese_ chico. Sonríe a la expresión estoica de Sherlock y susurra: "De nada."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock piensa que nada puede ser menos interesante que un baile escolar. Él ha tenido muchos de esos. En lo personal, prefiere quedarse en su casa a tratar de esquivar el vómito de las personas para llegar a la salida. Prefiere evitarse la incomodidad de probarse trajes enfrente de su madre y de Mary, y pretender que está entendiendo al menos alguna cosa sobre clases de etiqueta. Él es un desastre de cuero negro y botas desgastadas. Ni siquiera puede tener un crepé apropiado como ese chico de la tele, sus rizos se manifiestan insurrectos ante cualquier producto para el cabello que intenten aplacarlos. Y no lo malentiendan, a Sherlock le encanta tener algo con tanta personalidad. Pero el problema, es que a veces siente que esa vida no es suya y ahí es cuando lamenta lo del crepé, porque él desearía poder tener algo que lo hiciera no querer aplacarse.

Pero no lo tiene.

"Nos compré dos boletos."

Él se siente con la necesidad de explicarle a Mary que él no irá al baile. Así que lo hace. ¿Qué obtiene como respuesta?

"No son para nosotros", se ríe, y mira hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie esté oyendo. Es muy pronto para que ella esté hablando de esto, pero no le importa. "Ese chico de la fiesta. Él y yo hablamos un rato y resulta que somos vecinos. Bueno, no en realidad vecinos porque no es como si nuestras habitaciones se conectaran por los bordes del tejado o algo parecido, pero John y yo vivimos muy cerca del otro en realidad, y pensé que sería lindo pretender que tú tienes algo mejor que hacer que aparecer en ese baile que odias y así, darme la oportunidad de invitarlo por mi cuenta. Dios, soy un desastre. ¿Verdad que si?"

"Tú lo dijiste, yo no."

"Debe ser el azúcar. He comido demasiado estos días."

Ellos tienen una semana tranquila, y Sherlock casi logra olvidar ese incidente de la fiesta que es de esos que le hace querer golpearse contra la pared cada vez que el recuerdo regresa. Él no es tan borde la mayoría del tiempo. No lo es, en absoluto. Y más si le preguntas a Mary. Si, él puede ser un poco obstinado y enigmático a veces pero eso es sólo parte de su encanto. De ese glamour que mantiene tanto porque está casi seguro que, si la gente lo conociera en realidad, se daría cuenta de que no es más interesnte que una rebanada de pan tostado y terminaría por dejarlo a un lado. Asi que, él pretende que no está a punto de huir cuando encuentra a John esperando por Mary a la salida de la escuela. Él sólo intenta desaparecer en la multitud, y trata de encontrar su auto sin parecer que está escapando de algo. Abre la puerta, y cuando está a punto de arrancar el carro se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido al cerrar la puerta y atorar su camisa de cuadros en el proceso. Intenta escapar de ese desastre mientras susurra: "Vamos, vamos, vamos."

Demasiado tarde, John está tocando con un ramo de flores al cristal de la ventana.

Sherlock se toma su tiempo para bajarlo por completo. "Hey."

John hace un gesto. "Hey."

Él recarga sus brazos sobre el volante e intenta disimular su camisa atrapada. Junta sus labios en una pequeña linea, esto es tan embarazoso. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Mary. Ella me dijo que saldríamos a una cita doble el día de hoy. Pensé que sabrías a dónde iríamos."

Sherlock sonríe, o al menos así se ve el gesto de pequeña arrogancia que se le forma en el rostro cuando se da cuenta de que él está tan equivocado. Pobre John. "Creo que te equivocaste. Yo no hago citas. Con nadie. Y menos dobles. Eso no pasa."

"Me dijo que dirías eso. Y que saldrías con Molly porque lo habías prometido hace un par de días. Pero también me dijo que tú sabías a dónde iba cada vez que tenía una cita y que debería usar este tiempo para intentar dejar de odiarte y acostumbrarme a tu presencia. Y no es que te odie porque eres malo, es sólo que eres un poco sucio pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Asi que, ¿me abres la puerta del copiloto? Tiene el seguro puesto."


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?"

Sherlock ni siquiera va a responderle. El auto (su auto, por todos los cielos) huele a malditas plantas y John no ha dejado de organizar las cosas que Sherlock tiene en la guantera. Tampoco sonríe, ni le dice que le recuerda a su madre, porque eso sería llamar a su madre un auténtico dolor en el trasero.

"Bien, entonces."

Sherlock asiente mientras saca un casette de su caja de zapatos que mantiene en el asiento trasero y, en realidad no le importa qué haya elegido, sólo quiere oír algo más inteligente que John.

Cualquier cosa está bien.

La música empieza, y Sherlock se siente enérgico mientras da la vuelta al volante y golpea con sus dedos al ritmo de la canción. Es su canción favorita, o lo era hasta que John habló de nuevo: "Esa es mi canción favorita."

Entonces, toma la caja y comienza a revisar la música de Sherlock.

Él sabe que no podrá quitárselo de encima. "El rock."

John lo mira, algo confundido.

"Es mi género favorito. No toda esa mierda de 'te conocí en un día de verano y me enamoré de tu cabello dorado'. En cuanto a la música, sólo me gusta si suena como algo a lo que no deberías prestar atención."

"Wow, eso fue profundo."

"No lo fue."

John se acomoda en su asiento y deja su música en el asiento trasero y se recarga sobre la guantera que separa sus lugares. Él tiene el cabello dorado y eso suena como una canción romántica. A Sherlock le hace fruncir el ceño.

"No quiero saber qué tipo de pláticas sostienes con la gente."

"Pero yo quiero saber sobre ti. ¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda que pasa todo el tiempo libre que tiene contigo, se ve forzada a presentarte a alguien más para que tengas una cita?"

"¡Yo no le pedí nada de eso!", Sherlock contesta. Aún más enojado que al principio. "Mary sabe que yo no salgo con personas."

"Pues deberías, yo podría ayudarte con eso."

Sherlock no le contesta. Y cuando llegan a encontrarse con Mary en el estacionamiento de la cafetería, ella tiene cerca a una chica pelirroja de aspecto interesante. Y cuando Sherlock piensa en interesante, se refiere a molesto. Molly atrae más miradas de las que a Sherlock le gusta tener sobre él, y su chaqueta rosa que hace juego con la de Mary, sólo le hace querer ofrecerle la suya. Y no en una forma tierna.

"¿Y bien?" Molly toma asiento justo al lado de Sherlock, y recarga la mejilla en su mano. "¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?"

John, que está sentado frente a los dos, se ríe como nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la cita desastrosa, y de que Molly se fuera a los veinte minutos porque John no paraba de meterse en su conversación para decir que 'a Sherlock le gustaba el rock' y 'en realidad no es tu tipo, créeme'. Mary tuvo que ir a dejarla a casa. Ella lo hizo después de despedirse de John lanzándole las flores al pecho.

Sherlock vio toda la escena en silencio.

Quiso expresar un par de cosas, aunque no se trataba de algo relevante.

"Bueno, hora de irse." Dijo, y dejó un par de billetes en la mesa mientras sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta de cuero y caminaba hacia la salida. Su fuga se tradujo en el sonido de la campana que colgaba de la puerta. Abrió la puerta del auto, y pensó en esperarse ahí adentro con la ventana baja para dejar que todo ese olor a planta se saliera de su segundo hogar. Su cuarto era el primero.

"Tuve que quedarme a ver que la mesera se llevara el dinero, pero ahora ya podemos irnos." John entró de nuevo, antes de que Sherlock pudiera colocar el seguro.

"¿Dónde están tus plantas?"

De seguro las había dejado en el restaurante, John no era la persona más inteligente. Pero se estaba riendo, ¿era de él? Sherlock se quedó jugando con su llavero mientras John se calmaba.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es sólo que suena como si llevara perejil o alguna cosa para cocinar."

Sherlock no le dijo que era insoportable, porque soltó una risa sin querer.

"¿Y qué hay con lo de Molly? No puedo creer que hayas arruinado mi cita, aunque yo no quisiera una en primer lugar."

"Admite que te hice un favor" John se quitó la molesta sudadera. Sherlock se encontró admirando el cuerpo musculoso de John, gracias a su playera ajustada. "¿Qué?"

Wow. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Deja de verme como si fuera comida" dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. "No, pensándolo bien, sigue mirándome. Le suma puntos al marcador."

"¿Cuál marcador?"

"No lo sé, el de las personas que me han considerado como alguien atractivo."

Sherlock se rió otra vez mientras prendía el auto. "No puedo creer que lleves un marcador."

"No puedo creer que tú no lo lleves."

Después de un rato, y de que John lo hubiera convencido de que no tenían que quedarse en el estacionamiento luciendo como idiotas, Sherlock lo llevó al parque. Y no porque quisiera pasar tiempo de calidad con John pero porque no quería regresar a una casa vacía a esa hora de la tarde. Además, estaba casi seguro de que Mary iría a quejarse al respecto y él, bueno, digamos que John no se estaba quejando. Sólo prefirió quedarse con John por esa ocasión.

Hasta que él abrió la puerta del auto.

"¡No! ¿Qué haces?" Sherlock sonaba como si John acabara de hacer algo imperdonable. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo, así que John cerró la puerta de regreso.

"Pensé que sería lindo sentarnos en los columpios."

No, no eran niños. Y si había algo ridículo en estos tiempos era fingir que lo eran, porque Sherlock llevaba a todos lados su chamarra de cuero y los columpios sonaban como algo que podría ser perjudicial para su imagen. "No somos drogadictos, podemos sentarnos aquí y hablar de cosas mientras escuchamos música."

Entonces, John se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Por qué piensas en todo?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Si, al principio pensé que eras un tipo impulsivo pero resulta que eres lo opuesto. Te preocupas demasiado. Parece como si tuvieras miedo de mostrarte al mundo."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te cuente secretos sobre mi?"

"No, sólo quiero ir a los columpios."

Él supo que John no dejaría de insistir, y no porque él fuera un gran fan de los columpios, sino porque le gustaba obtener lo que le cruzaba la mente. Sherlock lo sabía, los dos eran iguales. Decidió que le dejaría ganar esa vez. Los dos salieron del auto y caminaron por el camino de tierra rodeado de árboles mixtos hasta que llegaron hacia la zona para niños. No había mucha gente, estaba nublado y las personas se limitaban a caminar aprisa para evitar la lluvia que podría convertirse en lodo bajo los pies. Pero John se apresuró para ganar el columpio más alto, y se sentó mientras esperaba a que Sherlock hiciera lo mismo en el lugar a su lado. Él lo hizo, no sin checar un par de veces todo alrededor. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Sólo relájate, y deja de actuar como si estuvieras a punto de robar algo."


	5. Chapter 5

Ellos, realmente... Ellos no hablan.

Pero, cuando John se hastía de ver a Sherlock sentado todo estático como cualquier galleta de jengibre en el aparador de la panadería, decide que tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Algo grande. Algo que le hiciera querer saltar de su asiento.

Así que comienza a columpiarlo.

"¡Maldito idiota!" Sherlock siente como si le levantaran el estómago y luego lo dejaran caer, pero el movimiento le causa risa, y cada vez sus zapatos se alzan más y más alto y John suelta una risa contagiosa cada vez que Sherlock se aferra a las cadenas con ambos brazos y cierra los ojos cuando el columpio intenta regresar a su lugar. Él termina sonriendo cuando piensa que John no lo verá.

El problema era que, John había comenzado a verlo demasiado.

Claro que lo nota.

Él lo columpia por un buen rato, hasta que el cielo comienza a tornarse púrpura y el sol comienza a esconderse minuto a minuto detrás de la pila de árboles que rodean el parque, dejando a Sherlock con una buena razón para usar su chamarra de cuero, porque el frío comienza a metérseles en la ropa; tanto que puede sentirlo incluso debajo de su camisa a cuadros.

Aunque John la tiene peor.

"Ten," dice, quitándose la chamarra de encima y tendiéndosela a John sobre los hombros. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que le queda un poco grande. "Sólo hasta que lleguemos a casa."

"Sherlock, tengo una sudadera en tu auto."

Sherlock se siente idiota, pero se da cuenta de que John ni siquiera le ha tendido la chamarra de regreso. "Bueno, hasta el carro entonces."

John asiente al mismo tiempo que mete sus brazos musculosos en las mangas. La tela se amolda a su figura, y después de todo, incluso parece que alguien la ha comprado para él. En serio llega a ser un dolor en el trasero cuando se mira en el reflejo del vidrio y decide que ha encontrado su nueva personalidad. "Dios mío, soy ardiente."

Sherlock cierra con fuerza la puerta después de entrar al auto.

John no para de mirarse en el espejo retrovisor de su lado de la puerta. "Tienes que prestármela."

El dueño del auto omite que esa chamarra se le ve mejor a John de lo que se le podría ver a él alguna vez. "No."

"¿Por qué no?" Dice, y se recarga sobre su asiento intentando encontrarle esa mirada seria que no se quita por más que John quiera hacer algo al respecto. "¡Yo puedo prestarte la mía!"

"No, me voy a ver estúpido con mercancía de la universidad estatal."

"Te veras estúpido sin chamarra de todas maneras. Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez alguien la tomará prestada para ir a la escuela mañana."

"¿Tienes clases los sábados? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?"

"Una persona que estudia en la universidad, y se verá demasiado bien usando tu ropa de ahora en adelante, ¿tienes este modelo en rojo?"

"¿Para que haga juego con tu nariz de payaso?"

John no puede contestarle, está muy ocupado riéndose contra la guantera. Sherlock se cruza de brazos y espera a que El otro pueda tranquilizarse, pero ese momento no llega en un buen rato. "¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, es que ahora entiendo a Mary. Me encantas. Quiero decir, me gustan tus chistes malos y tu gusto para la ropa."

Sherlock contesta algo sin importancia, porque si hiciera lo que realmente quiere hacer, estaría besándolo en ese momento. Pero no lo hace. Porque Mary lo vio primero y la gente suele tener códigos como esos con sus mejores amigos. Sin mencionar que él sigue hasta el fondo del clóset y probablemente lo estará para siempre, si es que no se vuelve rico y se va a Paris a ser libre como una hoja de papel volando en el viento. Entonces, una cosa está clara: John está prohibido. Aún más prohibido que la tarjeta que su padre guarda en el segundo cajón del tocador para las emergencias.

Él le pide su dirección —sólo para llevarlo, porque no es como si pudiera aparecerse ahí mismo paseando en bicicleta y esperando encontrarlo, no debería hacerlo—, y maneja hasta allí para dejarlo sano y salvo en la puerta de su casa como lo hubiera deseado Mary. John cumple con su amenaza de llevarse su chamarra y se despide de él con un incómodo choque de puños, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta abierta, donde su madre lo espera con las manos sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Sherlock observa como la besa en la mejilla, y entra a casa aún sin quitarse la chamarra.

Sherlock se va después de eso. Y cuando llega a casa y encuentra las luces prendidas, no sabe si debería prepararse para tener una mala noche, pero saca la sudadera de John de los asientos traseros y la lleva consigo hacia adentro.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock amanece con un gran dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. Los gritos de su madre reclamándole a su padre las mismas cosas de siempre han estado insoportables, y no han parado hasta altas horas de la mañana. Es casi imposible que alguien no haya llamado a la policía esta vez, pero no es como si los vecinos no lo hicieran de vez en cuando. Aunque las casas de esa residencia se encuentren algo separadas por los grandes jardines delimitados con rosales o algún otro tipo de flores pretenciosas.

Él camina, algo silencioso, hasta el baño. Lo único que hace ahí es verse en el espejo a cuerpo completo que se encuentra saliendo de la bañera. Y sonríe, porque la chamarra de John se le vería muy bien después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno con panqueques.

Se siente estúpido cuando lleva un rato pensando en eso y alguien toca al timbre de la puerta, y entonces él sale a responder y se encuentra con Mary.

"Es un idiota."

Sherlock la deja pasar. A ella y a la chica pelirroja del día anterior, Molly. Molly parece registrar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, mientras sigue a Mary y ella va directo hacia su dormitorio. Ese dormitorio con la sudadera de John. Él sale corriendo detrás de ellas cuando se acuerda de ese pequeño detalle, e incluso sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Con suerte, logra llegar a su cama con segundos de ventaja y sólo logra tirar la prenda hacia abajo de la cama, antes de pretender que está alisando las sábanas para hacer del lugar algo presentable.

"No te preocupes," Mary se sienta en el escritorio pegado a la ventana, haciendo a un lado el pequeño microscopio de Sherlock. "Ya te he ayudado a levantar todo esto un par de veces. No me espanta un poco de desastre."

Molly se mantiene en el umbral de la puerta hasta que Sherlock la invita a sentarse a su lado, frente a Mary. Ella lo hace, y nadie intercambia una palabra por unos instantes. Sherlock está muy ocupado intentando leer las intenciones de ambas directo a los ojos, porque así es como funciona. Pero a Mary no puede importarle menos, porque en cuanto el silencio se apodera de la casa de la misma forma que en esa película de fantasmas que vieron la semana pasada, ella suelta un suspiro y chilla: "¡No me ha llamado, Sher! ¡Ni una sola vez desde que tuve que irme con Molly!"

Sherlock la mira de reojo, Molly asiente como si lo supiera.

"¿Es mi culpa? ¿Debí aceptar sus rosas y dejar que fuera con nosotras?"

Él la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es la verdad lo que quiere oír. "No lo es, él es sólo un idiota. Tú eres una gran amiga."

Mary se cruza de brazos. "Entonces es tu culpa."

No se refiere a Molly.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Si! Sherlock, arruinaste mi cita. La de todos, en realidad."

"¡Pero si no hablé!"

"¡Por eso! ¡Es como si no hubieras estado ahí!"

Sherlock rueda los ojos. Mira a Molly en busca de un poco de apoyo, pero no lo encuentra. "Bueno, Mary tiene razón. No sé nada de ti."

"¿Y una cita es para sacar información personal? ¿Debería escribirte un ensayo para ahorrarte las molestias de preguntarme algo?"

"Eres insufrible."

De nuevo otro silencio. Es su turno de contestar, pero no es como si Sherlock no hubiera escuchado demasiadas discusiones en las últimas horas. Aunque así son algunas chicas, ¿no? Se preocupan y tratan de enmendar las cosas aunque son muy orgullosas para admitirlo a voz calmada y con las palabras exactas. Aunque a Sherlock le gustan las personas calladas, que hablan sólo para decir cosas con importancia, o de vez en cuando algún comentario sobre su canción favorita; y no es que eso sea importante, pero él sólo quiere dejar de pelear. "Si te consigo otra cita con él, ¿estarías feliz?"

Molly lo mira como si fuera el hombre perfecto.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste, Mary. Tú, John y un lugar barato donde puedan besarse con tranquilidad. ¿Me perdonarías así?"

Él se arrepiente de su oferta al instante. Y cuando Mary dice que si. Y cuando ellas se marchan. Y cuando él se arregla un poco y toma su bicicleta. Y cuando se detiene frente a la casa de John.

"¡Linda chamarra!"

Sherlock voltea hacia atrás. John lleva su chamarra de cuero colgándole por la espalda, sosteniéndola de un dedo. "¿Te gusta? La encontré en la basura."

John se acerca lo suficiente para tomar su bicicleta por el volante y conducirla hacia la entrada de su casa. Sherlock no sabe si seguirlo cuando él entra por la puerta. "¿Qué? ¿Sólo pensabas espiarme por la ventana e irte?"

"Como si tuvieras tanta suerte."


End file.
